1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intermediate card for manufacturing nonwovens of fibrous material, as well as to a method for manufacturing nonwovens of fibrous material.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an intermediate card is known, for example, from European Patent 484 812 A. In this intermediate card, each of two fiber take-off means takes a card web from a main cylinder and deposits it on a respective conveyor belt by means of stuffer and take-off rollers. In the course of this, the conveyor belt of a fiber take-off means transfers a card web onto a conveyor belt of another fiber take-off means so that eventually, all card webs are able to be carried away as a nonwoven on a common conveyor belt.
With several intermediate cards arranged behind each other, it is known from European Patent 817 875 A to deposit the card web of the intermediate card mechanically on a common conveyor belt which is sucked throughout in the region of the card web. Such an installation facilitates the realization of high-speed carding installations permitting production speeds of more than 150 m/min, preferably of more than 200 m/min up into the range of from 400 to 500 m/min.
In the last-mentioned state of the art, the take-off of two card webs from the main cylinder is provided, the card webs being doubled on a common succeeding roller.
It is also known to transfer two card webs taken off from a main cylinder onto a common conveyor belt after each other, said conveyor belt being sucked at the transfer site.